nostra_geniufandomcom-20200213-history
The House of Dawnshimmer
The House of Dawnshimmer was considered to be a magister family before the Third War. Because all of the members of the family lost contact with eachother in the turmoil of war the house is now considered deceased in the aftermath for not being present. History Formation Before the Third War the House of Dawnshimmer has joined the Magisters due to their familyline consisting of a long line of magi starting with the Highborne Mage Zinshandor. Zinshandor Dawnshimmer was extremely profecient with the use of Arcane magic. He met his wife during a Lunar Festival which he attended for research purposes. His wife, Malshara Lunarfall, was struggling with the use of Holy magic. She attended the Lunar Festival as part of a dancing ritual. Zinshandor took an interest in her because of her lack of magical prowess and still being extremely attractive to him. When they married and established a family, Zinshandor insisted they abandoned her Holy roots and merely focus on the use of Arcane magic. Which she begrudgingly agreed to. After years of resentment towards her husband for not being accepting the Holy magic she tried to murder him with the very power she was told not to use. But because of her lack of power and his proficiency he quickly overpowered her and have her arrested and tried. In the trial for her actions against him, he showed no emotions as she was banished to the unhabited lands where she must survive on her own. After the their divorce, Zinshandor took in a housekeeper and nanny to take care of his only child, Simzhanor. This housekeeper is the first in the line of housekeepers for the Dawnshimmer family. His name was Zerus Colwark. Simzhanor was taught the use of Arcane magic by his father and continued the line of teachings for generations. Third War Just before the Third War. Aelith Dawnshimmer, the descendant of Simzhanor, and Tidras Silversong got two children. Malandor Dawnshimmer and Simeira Dawnshimmer. Simeira is gifted in Holy magic just like her mother Aelith. Even though her ancestors prohibited the use of Holy magic Aelith brought the Light back into the family. Simeria made great strides in her practises before the Invasion in the Third War broke out. Malandor resembles his farther more in that he's more technically gifted. His farther coming from a guild of magical engineers made him the perfect suitor for Aelith. However, being gifted with the ability to understand mechanics, Malandor was never taught any skills by his father. When the Third War broke out the House of Dawnshimmer got seperated due to the chaos created by Arthas Menethil and his scourge army. The whereabouts of the family members is unknown. Aelith and Tidras and the family housekeeper Arch'dri Colwark are declared dead. Recent History Recently Malandor Dawnshimmer has returned to look for clues to where his family is and if they're still alive. In his absence he became a mercenary and mastered engineering from the goblins of Booty Bay. In his quest to look for his family he encountered Simeira Dawnshimmer only once. He found out that she was brainwashed by a Warlock named Richard of Lock'war to use Shadow magic, which devestated him. Due to the lack of his own magical prowess, just like his first ancestor, He was unable to win her back to the Light. Simeira's whereabouts are currently unknown. Affiliates The Dawnshimmers joined the Magisters after establishing well-known scholarships around Silvermoon. The Mechanical Shimmer Tidras Dawnshimmer was the leader of the Engineering Guild of Silvermoon which renamed itself "The Mechanical Shimmer" after Tidras married into the Dawnshimmer family. Formerly known as "The Silver Mechanic", the guild was the first engineering guild of Silvermoon. After the Third War, The Mechanical Shimmer continued under the leadership of Tidras' brother, Lucinder Silversong. Sanctum of Dawn Aelith Dawnshimmer was the first Dawnshimmer to mainly use Holy magic in generations of Dawnshimmers. Being a Pure Holy magic user Aelith practiced her magic quite often and even teaching her daughter Simeira Dawnshimmer most of her techniques. Inspired by teaching her daughter, she founded a school for magi interested in the use of Holy magic, but not nesceraily priesthood. She named the school Sanctum of Dawn. Many Priests, Paladins and Holy magic users learned their ways from this school. After the Third War, Sanctum of Dawn merged into the Argent Dawn and continued it's teachings through them. Category:Factions Category:Silvermoon Category:Characters Category:The Ruins of Silvermoon Category:Highborne Category:High Elves Category:Blood Elves